


【仓安/横雏】无人岛绝对不是解决床上问题的合适地点

by shaun570



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Summary: 横山现在有很多不满想要抒发。首先是丸山，就不该让他来策划特典，搞什么无人岛互拍，现在四个人被困在岛上连个可以求助的staff都没有。其次是天气预报，明明说是个风平浪静的艳阳天，现在却突然下起暴雨，本来应该接他们回东京的船不能出海，提前回去工作的丸山也联系不上。还有准备这间无人岛别墅的工作人员，美其名曰30代最后的合宿，把四个人安排在一间卧室，光是想到一会要当着大仓和安田的面和村上并排睡在一起，他就焦虑的不行。最后，最后的不满反而缓解之前的压力，至少他不用担心四个人像小学生一样老老实实地躺在被子里的尴尬景象了。因为有两个人在浴室就已经开始胡作非为了。距离横山看到冲击性景象已经过了6分50秒，他觉得里面的两个人应该已经收拾好了准备接受自己的质问。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu, Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 12





	【仓安/横雏】无人岛绝对不是解决床上问题的合适地点

横山现在有很多不满想要抒发。  
首先是丸山，就不该让他来策划特典，搞什么无人岛互拍，现在四个人被困在岛上连个可以求助的staff都没有。  
其次是天气预报，明明说是个风平浪静的艳阳天，现在却突然下起暴雨，本来应该接他们回东京的船不能出海，提前回去工作的丸山也联系不上。  
还有准备这间无人岛别墅的工作人员，美其名曰30代最后的合宿，把四个人安排在一间卧室，光是想到一会要当着大仓和安田的面和村上并排睡在一起，他就焦虑的不行。  
最后，最后的不满反而缓解之前的压力，至少他不用担心四个人像小学生一样老老实实地躺在被子里的尴尬景象了。  
因为有两个人在浴室就已经开始胡作非为了。

距离横山看到冲击性景象已经过了6分50秒，他觉得里面的两个人应该已经收拾好了准备接受自己的质问。

横山计算着时间，村上进入浴室好一段时间了，按照他平时的习惯，应该开始穿浴衣了，自己现在进去大概率有机会得到一个吻，还不用担心被大仓那小子看到。  
但是当他推开门，却发现更衣室里没有他期待的身影，只有两个装着换下来衣服的篮子。  
不会吧，yasu也在。  
这意味着他绝对不好意思当着弟弟的面去偷看男朋友的小麦色肌肤和匀称的腰身。  
兴致缺缺的男人脱了衣服进了浴室，然后被村上和安田的动作吓得噤了声。  
安田正面对面地坐在村上腿上，横山能清楚地看见两人拥吻的侧脸，他最喜欢的弟弟把舌头伸进他的男朋友嘴里，舔过他最喜欢的那两颗小虎牙。荡起波纹的水面掩盖了相贴的下体，还有在背上不断抚过的手指。安田余光瞟了一眼在门口的自己，炫耀似的捏上村上被热水泡的鲜红的乳头，横山不确定自己是不是听到了村上舒服的吟哦，因为他已经夺门而逃跑回了客厅，路上还记得抓一条浴袍包上自己。

我被绿了，我被绿了，我被绿了……  
横山的大脑内响起交响合唱团的歌声，反复提醒他自己被绿的事实。谈了20年的男朋友和弟弟搞在了一起，这不是乱伦么！  
他根本没空想安田根本不是自己亲弟弟这个事实。  
大仓也被绿了……  
突然的，横山意识到，如果村上和安田真的搞到了一起，那被绿的可不止自己一个人。有了并肩作战的兄弟，横山多少能维持正常的呼吸频率了。  
不过他不准备拉着大仓一起去捉奸，他需要给自己的男朋友一个解释的机会，或许这段恋爱关系还有的救，没准安田只是在给村上检查口腔呢，只是自己看错了而已。

安田很有可能读到了横山的想法，为了打消他的天真想法而努力行动。

再一次被推开的浴室门后，两个赤裸的肉体在相互纠缠，从浴池到了浴室的石制地面，沉浸在性欲中的安田就那样躺在连脚掌踩上去都有些凉的石砖上，身上趴跪着自己的男朋友，正在给他口交。有点干燥的嘴唇包裹着安田的阴茎进出，连根部都被含进口腔，舌尖顺着性器上血管的纹路蜿蜒向上，把龟头吸得滋滋作响。  
同样的，安田也像在吃什么美味一样舔着村上的囊袋，卷曲的毛发给口水打湿，横山爱抚过无数次的性器就在安田手上吐出几滴晶莹，又被舔去。

我该分开他们么？我在生气么？我勃起了么？  
三个哲学难题浮在横山心头。  
Yes！Yes！Yes！  
他过去把人从安田身上拽起，嘴唇离开性器时还发出“啵”的水声。  
安田还没反应过来，那两个人就消失在了眼前。“啧……”一边腹诽横山刚才一脸要吃人的表情，一边穿好了衣服，“今天yoko的表现应该能好点吧。”

村上进浴室时，安田正坐在浴室里闭目养神，可能是受到他从胸口绵延到大腿的吻痕刺激，主动地提起了情侣生活的不愉快。  
他一脸沉重地说起横山到现在做爱的时候还会把灯调到最暗，在白天做的次数更是一只手就数的过来。  
“yoko是不是性冷淡？”  
“也不是吧……做的频率也不太低，就是很朴素，完全不玩什么花样，姿势也就那几个没换过。”  
“之前不是穿了裙子表演么，回去没有试试穿裙子做？”  
“那天是做了很久，但还是在床上规规矩矩地脱了衣服做。”  
“完全没法想象呢……”安田实在想象不出这么无趣的床上生活。  
“已经快要40岁了啊，以后大概也没精力找什么刺激了。”  
“我来教你吧！”安田突然从浴池对面靠了过来。  
“诶？”  
“从勾引开始让yoko主动缠着你玩遍各种姿势。”  
被安田吻住的时候，村上不但没有想把他推开，反而被激起了兴趣，就连横山突然出现的时候，都为这种难得刺激而心跳加速。当安田提出要教他口交的方法时，他甚至主动掉过头和他69。

横山抱着村上直接进了卧室，扔在已经铺好了的四床褥子上。  
“很痛啊！”村上身上不着寸缕，手肘磕在榻榻米上疼得够呛。  
男人也不回答，扯掉睡袍就欺身压上，被刚才的景象刺激勃起的阴茎抵在穴口，还没分泌多少出肠液，就算刚在浴室被水汽熏得松软，进入的时候也不好受。  
可横山要的就是他不好受，顶进操干过上千次的肠道，也不管什么深浅交替，狠命地撞进最深，结实的麦色小腹被被他操出一道凸起。  
“太……深了啊啊啊……啊啊……”村上觉得这大概算得上强奸了，可是后穴传来的快感不会骗人，被怒火冲天的横山贯穿时他兴奋得夹紧了屁股，没有温情款款的前戏，纯粹的在自己身上发泄性欲，村上爱惨了横山的这一面。  
“啊……好喜欢……这样被yoko干…………还要更多啊啊……”听到村上的诉求，横山僵硬了一下，接着就是对着g点猛肏。  
啪啪地打桩声在卧室回响，村上的呻吟一声高过一声，才泄过一次就又被翻过去扣着屁股后入，大掌留下的红痕上都溅上了他被操出的淫水。

安田起了兴致又被扔下，套上浴衣就去找大仓，他的男朋友正看着视频喝酒。  
“okura~”安田直接抬腿坐到大仓膝盖上，浴衣敞胸露怀，挺起剃得光滑的性器顶顶男朋友的小腹。大仓了然，稍微分开腿让他的屁股悬空，往下一探就摸到一手黏腻，“已经湿成这样了？”  
他总拿自己的恋人没办法，性欲和精力一样旺盛，偏偏发情的样子又直白得可爱。  
大仓解开裤子，握着还软着的阴茎上下撸动几下，拍拍安田的头示意他给自己口一下，却遭到了拒绝。  
“我们今天去看hina做好不好？”  
“嗯？”  
“yoko刚才很生气的把hina抱走了，两个人肯定在做呢~”安田一手握着空拳，伸着食指进出比划着那事。  
“！”

两个人进卧室的时候村上正被分着腿搭在男人臂弯面对着门大力操干，横山看见安田更是用足了力气，意味不言而喻。  
“yokocho？”安田像个没事人似的跑到两人面前，腰带松松垮垮地系在中间，从上到下一览无余。  
横山早从村上的求饶中猜出一二，深知折腾安田还得从大仓下手，“okura，刚才yasu给hina口的时候脸上的表情可满足了。”

狡横！太狡猾了！安田被冷笑的男人压倒在村上旁边时愤愤地想。  
横山的羞耻心被愤怒赶出了脑子，一时半会回不来了，卓有兴趣地抱着还脸上泪珠还没干的男朋友欣赏大仓的表演。弟弟们的3D真人秀刺激他的神经，也同样刺激了村上的小穴，刚被操软的穴肉又夹住阴茎蠕动起来。

大仓心下吃味，和别人亲亲抱抱也就算了，今天还和村上滚到一起，这要是自己满足不了他了，还不分分钟跟人跑了。  
“嗯啊……tachon……”安田抱着大仓的脖子撒娇，盘着他的腰整个人贴上去，“最喜欢tachon了……”甜言蜜语虽然老土，但是大仓偏偏就吃这套，耸动着腰臀填满安田。  
和村上模糊不清地呻吟不同，安田的叫床声高亢，拐着弯的娇喘唱歌似的钻进横山的耳朵。男人无处不在的攀比心让他掐着村上的细腰提起到只留下头部再使劲砸下，他的小男朋友只会张着嘴尖叫哭泣，“啊啊啊……kimi……啊啊……”

忙着打桩的大仓一心想着要比横山操得更快，淫水扑哧扑哧地被操出，全身的神经都集中到了小穴，安田忘情地拉扯着自己的乳头，充血的小乳头像橡皮一样被揉捏，痛感就是快感，后穴喷出一股股花液钻进马眼， 大仓忍不住精关一松就射在安田体内。  
热流射进肠道，敏感的肉壁被烫得收紧，安田握着柱身就射在了大仓胸口。  
另一边强忍了半天的横山也终于卸了力，交代在了村上因为高潮缩紧的后穴。

工作人员准备好的被褥现在已经惨不忍睹了，四个人忙了一晚上洗床单被罩，最后在沙发上凑合到天亮。  
“怎么看起来都这么累啊？”和工作人员一起来接他们的丸山看着一对对熊猫眼产生了疑问，“我不在的时候通宵喝酒了么！”  
“算、算是吧。”害羞又主宰了横山的大脑，他现在连直视自己的男朋友都做不到。

一段时间后，安田关心起两人的后续发展，“最近yokocho表现怎么样？”  
“更害羞了，”村上提起来就头疼，“跟大仓学了一堆什么情侣和谐秘籍，红着一张老脸什么都要试试，烦死了。”  
“哦~”视线顺着村上的领子下移，暗红的吻痕里藏着一道纹路延伸向下。  
看来还真是玩了不少花样呢！


End file.
